PsiWiki:Chat/Logs/29 May 2014
03:10 You dont even know 03:10 0.0 03:10 not that bad 03:10 Still bad 03:11 ;/ 03:11 I'm out sleep needed 03:11 What's wrong with me. 03:11 Bye hivw 03:11 hive* 03:12 No imagination, rarely joke around. 03:12 yawn 03:13 ....,, that is not true. 03:13 i have lots of imagination. 03:13 then why is it i read all your posts in monotones ? 03:13 It's just that I don't let it blind me and for the jokes thing. I am not a guy who tells jokes. 03:14 So.. You're a boring person then ? 03:14 i tell jokes 03:14 Wait I just thought of something. 03:15 yo mamma so fat when she sat in a monster truck she turned it into a lowrider 03:15 Hah 03:16 thank you thank you 03:17 No I'm not boring and since it's you reading my words In a monotone doesn't that make you the one with no imagination? 03:17 please add the Bot rank to EinsCatLog 03:17 Finally. I tried to say that like 6 times but I kept lagging. 03:19 I can't.... 03:19 hm.. 03:19 I hate WIKIAS limited features. You have to take it up with the wikia staff to change the rank to bot 03:20 W- ughhh 03:20 Was about to say will do. 03:20 Too slow 03:20 i wonder why im so close to wolves 03:20 Well, thats fine then. It doesn't have to have the rank, itd just help make everything a little more smooth on the wiki's end lol. 03:20 Want me to send the email ? 03:20 you mean so it doesnt spam the recent activity ? .-. 03:21 Maybe it's just cause you like wolves. 03:21 pretty much 03:21 Or maybe your obsessed with them. 03:22 Im curious of if this contains the normal things aswell.. 03:22 !seenon 03:23 hmm 03:23 !version 03:23 nope 03:23 just a chatlogger 03:23 Was wondering if the specially made stuff 03:23 was included 03:23 well im not obssesed with wolves 03:23 KILE 03:24 but each time when i hear about them my stomach shatters 03:24 Yes ? 03:24 don't forget about the disclaimers 03:24 GOD DANGIT ! 03:25 I hate my job. 03:25 You signed up for it 03:25 hm, yeah send the email 03:25 truely you send the email 03:25 I can tamper with this as needed 03:25 What email? 03:26 to give it bot status 03:27 Hi 03:28 Hey there 03:28 How's you? 03:28 I can't. Still on mobile and the send function glitches sometimes. 03:29 My god. I have to send stuff like 5 yes before it shows. 03:29 Times* 03:31 ughhh 03:32 so,,,, 03:32 Hello, Stormmer. 03:32 dang.. brb.. 03:33 Hi -waves- 03:34 heyo 03:34 bob the builder 03:34 camn he fix it?! 03:34 bob the builder 03:34 No he cant! 03:35 Gonna go now 03:35 will be back on in like a minute lel 03:35 yo mama so ugly when bob the builder asked can we fix it! the vehicles replied no we cant! 03:35 Jonas whut ur mineecraft username 03:35 kidskulls 03:36 and why do you need it 03:36 thnx 03:36 reasons 03:36 bye~ 03:36 Fi! 03:36 "Wikia Partners With Sony to Integrate Your Content" 03:36 ..Wikia partnered with sony 03:36 bleh 03:36 xD 03:37 Oh my, haven't seen you in centuries 03:37 oh nvm, gtg, might as well do this half of the training now, bye guys 03:37 i wonder if i could get on the site on my ps3-4 03:37 Bye 03:37 nvm, stormmer seems intrigued im here 03:37 might as well stay and say hi 03:37 xD lol 03:37 XD 03:37 Hi there, Nimyu , was it? 03:38 Bleh, whatever you want 03:38 Okay, Fusion then 03:38 xD 03:38 Fusion 03:39 FusionSpreader, how I missed that name 03:39 Fusion was mostly my name for 2 characters, my stick figure, and the thing from 2 dreams i classify as Fusion 03:39 Reminds me of the older days 03:39 xD stormmer, im subject to closing this account and making another new name 03:39 It doesn't fit with how long the name is 03:39 hey do you guys think aliens are real 03:40 probably 03:40 Hey jane 03:40 I'm skeptic about aliens, but even if they were , that wouldn't be my concern 03:40 say hi to fisis 03:40 LOL. 03:40 Please dont call me jane 03:40 xD that makes fi sound wrong xD 03:40 Guys im watching Arrow, and thea was with this 'bad boy' kinda guy. 03:40 i dont think theyre real 03:41 Why jem? 03:41 Tested the chatlogger submit function, it sends it correctly. 03:41 Anyone on here go on Psion Nation often? 03:41 and they were at dinner and (theyre under 18 btw) and she heard a police radio 03:41 Yo avin 03:41 and he just says "no, im just happy to see you." then leaves quickly 03:41 Finally, im getting tired xD 03:41 and she asked "do you have a police radio in your pocket??" ** 03:42 No? 03:42 Hey rev 03:42 Well i found it funny >_> 03:43 .__> 03:43 .__. 03:43 Got to go, see you later 03:44 kk i can go now, bye xD 03:44 so who does cryokinesis 03:44 and no one answers 03:45 well im off to bed ss\ee ya later! 03:45 Welp 03:45 oh and tell arro if im not on to say hi to her 03:45 bye! you guys are so epic 04:55 u shit me 05:00 sorry. 05:00 For what? 05:08 nothing 05:08 nothing at all 05:08 \ 05:10 /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\ 05:10 \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 05:18 hm.. 05:19 ;p 05:21 Well, I had to fix that log problem. lol. 05:22 30 minutes should be long enough for intervals of updates 05:26 *yawns* 05:42 hey is that electrokinesis real? 05:43 The stuff is real, yes. 05:43 But dont think youll be shooting pure lightning out of your hands. 05:43 why 05:43 ... 05:44 I'm not even going to bother explaining that one.. 06:06 hm. 11:09 That AlSy takes it 11:09 Are you serious? 11:09 Yes 11:09 HE gave it to me 11:09 That is unfortunate 11:09 He should take it bad 11:09 Back* 11:09 im watching the big lez show 11:09 takes what??? 11:09 11:09 Not only hat but kile and tutu had, from what I'm aware of, done it without the other mods/admins knowing. 11:10 oh avin is here 11:10 horsy 11:10 and fifi is right 11:10 : s? 11:10 DONE WHAT?? 11:10 Crow Demoncry 11:10 Yo 11:10 Finally not a mod anymore 11:10 8:38 11:10 UniTato 11:10 lol 11:10 8:38 11:10 Crow Demoncry 11:10 Wait 11:10 Who took my place after all 11:10 8:38 11:10 UniTato 11:10 crazy or eins 11:10 8:39 11:10 Crow Demoncry 11:10 Why 11:10 I clearly 11:10 8:39 11:10 JemmJane 11:10 dun dun dunnn 11:10 8:39 11:10 Crow Demoncry 11:10 Demanded 11:10 That AlSy takes it 11:10 READ 11:10 Nuuuu 11:10 Ohno, she's angry at me. D: 11:11 yep 11:11 UniTato, are going going to do anything about it? 11:12 about what? 11:13 What ever is happening. 11:13 Aha. I'll just bomb em 11:13 :P 11:13 Well now that I am free 11:13 Excuse me? 11:13 I will begone 11:14 Have fun everyone 11:14 And remember... 11:14 I'm watching you when you sleep... 11:14 Juuuuuust kidding 11:14 Cya 11:18 weird moderator 11:18 Agreed. 11:18 Hm? You mean crow? 11:19 yes 11:19 well I guess he didn't want that anymore at all. 11:21 and you congratz, einsvancat 11:22 hahh sorry my internet is being a twit 11:23 XD 11:23 Hello JemmJane 11:23 Hello Jaacob 11:23 Hi karkadann hi jaacob 11:24 hey 11:26 whats up? 11:27 le sky 11:28 or nah 11:29 Ceiling...? 11:29 shutup 11:30 *British accent* 11:32 lol 11:43 hm.... 11:44 btw, EinsCatLog is fully functional :3 I was gonna leave it up all night but 12 hours is 24 additions at a 30 minute interval.. with nobody around I felt it was good enough. 11:44 that I just turn it off when Im not around.. for now.. lol 11:48 How does it work o.o 11:49 Just logs chat and submits the whole thing as a page with the date on it. 11:49 It goes into a special section. 11:49 I think an admin can make it so edits to that section don't pop up.. 11:50 But unfortunately I don't know if either of our current Admins quite know how to do that. 11:57 Might that be badish? 11:57 I mean the log being up for everybody to see 12:01 Maybe there should be a way it can only be viewed by admins and mods 12:06 hmm 12:06 FI! 12:06 *glomps fi* xD sup 12:09 HEY! 12:10 Sup hero :D 12:10 xD 12:11 shouldn't it be a simple search or quick thinking to figure out how to edit the logs avin? 12:15 brb 12:15 ugh legs feel fine, but now my arms are the ones that hurt xD 12:15 brb 12:18 watching youtube 12:25 hi 12:25 Hi? 12:26 nope (youdontsay) 12:27 hey hero what abilities are you trainning on? 12:27 well im bored, see ya 12:28 more skydoesminecraft now 12:35 !submit 08:38 http://www.twitch.tv/jacob16682 09:02 helllllllllo 09:02 Hello 09:05 How is everyone? 09:14 somewhat bored 09:16 Ahh... 09:19 might do another experiment 09:31 Experiment? 10:05 Hello 10:06 Hello! 10:06 10:13 User blog:EinsVanCat/Chatlogger Bot Discussion 10:13 look at all the people that appeared while i was away :| 10:15 I am not here because I want to be but because I am waiting. 10:16 Right in the site pride . 10:22 I'm here because I'm waiting for an entertaining argument. 10:23 I want to be here, but not in ways that'd help that site pride :3 10:26 Right in the faith in humanity . 10:26 Lol. 10:27 * Kile574 glares at aslal as he buys Dragon's Blood incense . 10:28 Fun. 10:28 That's a good incense. 10:28 i hope so, my current ones give me a headache . 10:28 Oh? 10:28 dont know what theyre called though .-. 10:29 Ahh... Well, Dragon's Blood is fairly interesting. 10:29 I commonly use lotus and sandlewood. 10:29 you mean FAIRY-ly interesting ? 10:29 Get it ? 10:30 ._. 10:30 Well i thought it was funny >.> 10:32 Kile 10:32 can you help me? 10:34 My little brother got me banned on my main acc 10:34 can you unbanned me 10:35 What is your main account ? 10:35 djdowngrad3 10:35 my little bro thinks hes a hacker 10:35 he tryed to ddos the site 10:36 but he failed like always 10:37 Just so you are aware second accounts can result in a longer ban... 10:37 i know 10:37 but im on my school acc for this account 10:37 we need one for everyone on the school server 10:38 However, I don't think I'll undo the ban. DDOSing is pretty serious, and the threat was five days after you joined the site . 10:38 i was at my GF place and i forgot to log out 10:39 and he went to towns 10:39 I apologize for that . 10:40 and made a page and was in a fight with unknown and karma and made a page. he needed to tell me eveythiong 10:40 and sup karma do you know waht happed he only gave me that 10:41 I'm sorry that you were blocked, but i wont undo it . 10:41 And any accounts used to avoid a block will themselves be blocked. 10:41 why dude i moved into her place 10:41 please 10:42 He will not change his mind as it so seems, you might as well stay on your current account 10:42 I have no reason to believe your brother even exists. 10:43 I may or may not speak to the staff about it , but no promises . 10:44 how do i disable a account BTW 10:44 10:44 e.e 10:45 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Closing_an_account 10:46 Thanks 10:47 and its my third week of trying to do electrokinese and i feel very sick is this normal 10:49 who is the down grade 10:50 my bro was in a fight with you my acc WAS djdowngrad3 10:52 i dont know what you are talking about 10:52 who is your bro 10:52 and why are you saying i was using your account 10:52 no he was 10:53 on my account 10:54 this will teach you not to let other people use your account 10:57 but anyways can i get some help here 10:58 What do you want help with? 10:58 electrokinesis 10:58 Ah, sorry that is not something I can help you with. 11:01 (anyone could answer this) Its my third week and i blacked out trying to do a electro ball but before i did the electro ball exploded in my face and now i can blind people and generate my own electricity what could of caused this 11:11 it would not explode 11:12 Hi All. 11:12 Hello Seanboy, hello Rhyme. 11:12 hi 2014 05 29